5 Times Howard Watched Randy Sleep
by keotey1228
Summary: ... and 1 time he couldn't.
1. 1

**1.**

"What did you get for number 9?" Howard turned around to look at Randy again. Randy chuckled quietly, but kept his eyes on his test. Why they were given a test on a Friday was beyond him.

"I guessed on that one," Randy then whispered "I think I missed that lesson because of a Ninja fight." Howard groaned and was yelled at for the 3rd time since their tests were handed out by the Spanish teacher. He turned back around and started to stare at his test again.

Randy looked back down at his paper. _14\. What are the 6 conjugations of 'Estar'? _Randy started to think about them, but could only remember a few of them. _Esto, esta, estan, eres, and estamos. _He wrote down the answers he had and moved to the next question. 15. _What are 6 conjugations of 'Ser'? _

Randy slammed his head on his desk, only getting looks of understanding, as the others hadn't studied either. He kept his head down for a few seconds before rolling it to the side. He sighed and lifted his head to look at his test again. _Okay, I know the first one is soy, then eres... wait. Didn't I put that down for Estar?_

Randy looked back to the question before and noticed that he did indeed put eres under an Estar conjugations. He scratched it out, having no eraser, and wrote it under soy. He then wrote es, somon, and sois under that. He knew he was missing one but, he knew he did better than the Estar forms. Looking back at number 14, he realized that he needed to put estais under number 14. And looking back over those answers he put somos under number 15.

_Is that even right? _

Randy was about to slam his head down again, but instead he just yawned. He lost a stanked Bucky again during the night and didn't find him until an hour before the sun was supposed to rise. He barely fell asleep before having to be woken up to get to school.

He slowly set his head down on the his test, putting it in the back of his mind. _Just for a few minutes..._

After Howard reached number 24, having guessed completely on most of them, he turned around, about to ask his friend for some more answers, but he noticed that his head was down. Looking back at the teacher and seeing her occupied with other work, he whispered to Randy. "Cunningham!"

Getting no response, he tapped Randy on the head. Randy's head rolled to the side, and Howard could see Randy eyes closed, but his face peaceful. Howard tilted his head and stared at him. He could see Randy's unnaturally smooth skin that Howard was always jealous of, as he sprouted some acne every once in a while. Randy never got any pimples or had to worry about washing his face every night like Howard did. It was natural for him.

Turning back around to the front of the room, he couldn't help notice his friend's hair. The unique purple shade was attractive on him, and it just always seemed to work in his favor. He was jealous of some of the things that his friend got, including the honor of being the Ninja, but he knew that Randy didn't try to rub them in his face. He always just got what was cool, and Howard respected that.

Turning back around, he knew that Randy should finish his test, as he couldn't afford another F, but Howard knew that Randy was up late. _Just for a few minutes... _

...

**Just a short little entrance chapter into this story. I'm going to make it 6 chapters long, but I'm not sure how long it'll take me to write them all. I've been in a very write-y mood lately, so the next one might be up as early as later this week. **


	2. 2

**I wanted to get this chapter out by the end of last week, but I forgot about it. Sorry about that.**

Randy tapped on Howard's front door before just walking in. He's never waited in all the years he's been friends with Howard. His friend doesn't even knock when going into Randy's house. He just walks in and goes up the stairs. Randy had always wanted to take a more friendly approach.

Walking past the kitchen, Randy passed Howard's mom who smiled brightly up at him. "Hello Randy. Howard's in his room."

Randy smiled and uttered a "thanks" before heading to Howard's bedroom. Opening the door, Howard wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Cunningham! I can't find that movie we were gonna watch!" Randy walked in and sat down on Howard's bed before looking around. After a more thorough glance-over, he saw his friend's butt barely sticking out of a pile inside his closet.

"Didn't you just rent it?" Randy asked. He sat back on Howard's bed and stared up at the ceiling. His friend groaned and stopped his search.

"We can't watch it if we don't find it..." Howard tried to bait Randy into helping find it, but Randy played innocent.

He smiled. "I guess we're gonna have to watch a different movie, then..." Howard just looked at him with his eyebrows turned down. "I hate you."

Randy just laughed. "It's not my fault you lost it."

"But it's your fault that you won't help me find it." Randy arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, that made no sense."

"We can always watch a movie that your sister owns..." Randy regretted it the second it came out of his mouth.

"ONE OF MY SISTER'S MOVIES?!" Howard stood up. "Did you lose a few brain cells in the last Ninja fight? There is no way we're gonna watch some My Little Pony movie or something."

"Why not?" Randy asked. "Are you afraid of accidentally liking it..?"

He smirked at Howard's face. "Fine. We can look at her movies, but that doesn't mean I have to like the movie."

Heading toward's Heidi's room, they realized that she had just gotten home from a friend's house. Their plan to just sneak in and pick one was ruined by her being in there.

"Heidi?" Randy tapped on the door. He looked back to Howard, getting no answer. Howard just shrugged and crossed his arms. Randy tapped again and Heidi opened the door with an irritated face.

"Yeah?"Randy looked at her and nearly decided to back away.

"We wanna borrow a movie." Howard spoke up and answered her matter-o-factly. She stared for a few seconds before laughing. When they didn't laugh back, she could tell they were serious.

"Oh..." She hmm'd and closed the door. Randy and Howard sat in silence for about a minute.

"Was that a no..?" Randy asked Howard. The door opened and Heidi handed him a movie box. "It was a yes. Just don't break the movie."

She slammed the door in their faces and they went back to Howard's room. Pushing the curtain's together to keep out the nearly set sun, they gathered things for the movie. While Randy grabbed popcorn, soda, extra pillows, and put the DVD in the TV, Howard supervised.

"Jerk." Randy threw a pillow at Howard's head and he set the pillow aside laughing.

They both got into Howard's bed (because they are comfortable enough with their own sexuality to do that) while the movie's previews started to play. Howard complained about the stupid sounding movie they were about to watch in between short conversations over random things.

When the movie started to play, Howard complained louder. "Shut up and just watch the movie."

"But it's boringggg..."

"It just started."

As the movie progressed, Howard started to feel hatred less but feel more confused by what was even going on. Looking at the box again, _Mirrormask, _made no sense as the title of the movie. _  
_

By the end, he felt more confused by what the movie was about than he was before watching it. He was about to complain to Randy about what a stupid idea it was to watch a movie his sister told them to watch, but he stopped.

On the other side of the bed, under a mound of tyrian hair, Randy had fallen asleep. Howard nearly laughed but he held it back. He felt rude to wake him up.

Getting out of the bed carefully and walking to the other edge of the bed, he pulled the blanket, as most of it was on Howard's side. Looking at his friend's peaceful face, he decided not to complain about the movie until tomorrow.

Getting back into bed, Howard set the popcorn and empty soda cans on the floor next to him. Settling deeper into his mattress, he whispered to his friend.

"Goodnight, Cunningham."

...

**Still unsure what in the world this was even. Eh. Oh, and the movie is real. I sorta watched it sometime last year and by sorta, I mean I looked up every five minutes to watch five of it. I never understood what was happening, and that was probably my fault. Thoughts?**


	3. 3

**Sorry for not updating. I'm lazy. No excuse. I also am running out of ideas for new chapters..? Any help? Please?**

"Ninja kick!" Randy did a front flip and landed in a crouched position. The robot fell backwards, tripping over its own feet. Randy laughed and stood straight as it tried to get its giant head off the ground. He could imagine McFist screaming at Viceroy around this time.

"Come ON, Ninja. Just stab it in the gut and let's go already." Randy turned his head to see Howard sitting down on the ground against the side of the school. He leaned his head against his hand, which he had propped up on his backpack. Randy's lay forgotten a few feet away where he had gone Ninja. "We were supposed to already been at the Game Hole by now."

Randy sprinted up to the robot as it rolled over and managed to stand up. He threw a quick "sorry Howard" as he leapt onto the robot. He dug out his sword in a split second and stabbed the robot in the eye. It's giant mechanical hoof rose and smacked him. He flew several yards before hitting the school wall about ten feet above Howard's head. His eyes rolled back into his head as he seemed to hang onto the school.

The now one-eyed robot was undefeated. He was now down an eye and angry about it. It threw it's arms into the air and roared at the sky.

Howard looked back up at Randy, who had just started to slip from his wall crater. He leaned back against the school as far he could as Randy slid quickly down the wall. Howard closed his eyes, embracing for him to smack right into him, but because of lovely gravity, Randy moved away from the wall and ended up landing in Howard's lap.

Opening his eyes, Howard looked around his friend. The robot was now in a fighting stance, it's red eye glaring. "Uh... Cunningham." Howard shook his friend. Randy's head bobbed back and forth in its slumped position. Howard leaned around him to look at what he could see of his face. His eyes were closed and his cheeks slacked.

"Moo!" The cow robot bat the ground and charged. It was still a good bit away, but Howard knew he had not time to waste. He stood up, making sure he had his hands gripped under Randy's arms. Taking several breaths to calm him, he watched the cow approach. When he was out of time, he quickly jumped to the side.

Randy and Howard landed a few feet away from where the cow had just smacked into the school. Howard quickly moved as far away as he could, half dragging, half carrying Randy. Looking back, the cow's horns were still stuck inside the wall.

There was only seconds until he freed himself. Howard looked around for anywhere to hide. Looking to his left, he noticed a large bush against a concave corner of the school. Ducking under the bush, Howard dragged Randy in. Taking off the mask, Howard leaned over Randy. "Cunningham?

"Moo!" The cow had ripped apart the parts of the wall that held him. Howard carefully looked through a small opening in the bush and saw the cow back up. It turned its big head both sides to look for the Ninja. Making another loud noise, the cow started it's search. It wouldn't stop until it was defeated. Looking back at Randy laying a few feet behind him, out cold, he knew he had to do something.

He cringed as the cow smacked into another part of the school. It was barely even looking anymore; choosing to destroy whatever it could until the Ninja decided to come out and fight.

Looking at Randy again, Howard bit his lip. After everything he has done for Howard, Howard couldn't even help him back. He glanced next to Randy's head and noticed the Ninja mask where Howard discarded it. He smiled.

...

Howard made his way into the clearing. The cow had its black and white back to him, so he wasn't worrying about making a Ninja-like entrance. 'Come on, Cunningham...' Howard felt around the suit. 'I know you keep your stuff in here somewhere.'

Feeling something poke him, Howard grasped his fingers around a circle. Pulling it out, he looked back at the cow, who was too busy terrorizing a group of squirrels inside their tree. 'What do I know about cows? They like grass. No. Focus. Uhm... we learned about it. Biology? There was something about the weak spot of a cow... the mouth. No. The tongue.'

"Uhm..." The cow turned towards Howard. 'What does he call it?'

"Ninja Ring!" Howard threw the ring towards the cow. Opening its mouth to utter **(Haha... utter, udder) **another "moo", its tongue got sliced off. Dark brown fluids came out of the stump where the tongue was, taking the place of blood.

"Haha! Instant blood-loss!" Howard raised his arms in triumph as the cow fell to the floor, having no power left to remain standing. He could only imagine McFist yelling at Viceroy.

Pulling out a smoke bomb, he threw it down and disappeared into the smoke, just because he could. Looking around, he noticed the smoke dissipate about thirty feet from him. Looking behind him, he saw that he was right next to the bush that Randy was stashed in.

"That is so bruce! I always assumed you got away in the smoke..." Howard took off the mask and stuck it in his jacket's pocket. Reaching down, he moved the bush's branches out of the way. He crawled under them and moved closer to Randy. He still hadn't woken up. Howard leaned back on his knees, head ducked a bit to avoid being scratched by the stems.

He reached his hand towards Randy's face where he had a bleeding cut running down his cheek. It was small, but still looked painful, if he had been awake. Howard grabbed the mask back out of his jacket and reached forward to put it in Randy's.

Grasping the green fabric, he pulled it aside and stuck it inside the loose pocket. Without trying to, his eyes scanned Randy's abdomen. Making a silent sigh at how skinny he was, he let the jacket fall back int place. Grabbing his arms, he dragged Randy out from under the bush. Back in the sunlight, Howard reached under Randy and picked him up bridal style. Feeling awkward, Howard moved his left arm out to be under Randy's legs and his right one closer to be under his lower back.

Howard started to walk in the direction of Randy's house. 'Better.'

...

**I had to make the robot a cow for reasons. Has anyone else seen Ben Schwartz in College Humor, Jake and Amir? If not, look it up. Just do it. You're welcome. **


	4. 4

**I never have inspiration anymore for any of my stories. I want to write, but I'm like... too lazy to, I guess. Sorry if you love this story. And FYI, this story is not yaoi, of limes, or whatever you people prefer to call it. It is just simply... friendly. **

Randy's bedroom door slammed open and in walked Howard. He was talking before he even stepped into the room. Completely ignoring his best friend's face, Howard walked over to Randy's bed and sat down. He leaned back, still talking, and stared at the ceiling.

"I mean, it's not like she has to right to steal my video game. Yeah, her bag of popcorn went missing when she was trying to watch a movie, but Heidi could have just popped another bag. Am I right about this?"

Howard swung his right leg back and forth as it was propped up on his left knee. "And of course she had to take the only Grave Punchers that I haven't completely beaten. Ya know, that one with the bonus level that is, so far, impossible? We've had that game for months, but we still can't beat it. Us! I mean, I have been told that I am the "World's Worst Puncher" or whatever, but it's not like us to not be able to beat Cunningham are you even listening?"

He switched from his rant to his question without even stopping. He had noticed his friend never answered his first question after he had kept talking. He was also suspicious over the fact that Randy hadn't tried to butt in, or even yell at him for having his game taken.

"Cunningham?" Howard sat up and put his right foot down onto the covers. Looking over to where he had saw his friend's outline when he walked in, he noticed that his head was laying down on his desk. Normally, Randy was a twitcher. He could never sit still. His foot was always tapping, and when it wasn't, something else was. Doing absolutely nothing bugs him, which Howard tends to make fun of.

The Randy in front of him was sitting completely still. "Randy?" Howard slid himself off the bed and made his way over to the desk. He stared at the back of Randy's head before lightly pushing his head to the other side. Howard bent down slightly to see his friend's face. Looking into his blank blue eyes, he felt a bit panicked.

He grabbed Randy by the back of his jacket and lifted his head off the desk. Below where his head was and underneath a small dot that was probably drool, was the Nomicon. Howard sighed a breath of relief. He smiled and laughed quietly to himself before he realized that he was still holding Randy's collar.

Standing completely still, awkward with the silence, Howard made no move to release his hostage. His eyes were locked on the side of Randy's face, where his eyelids now covered his topaz eyes. His jaws, usually tightened, were now slack with the ease of unconsciousness. His neck was bent as far it could naturally go due to gravity. It swung slightly with the natural tremors that are caused in a human hand, such as Howard's. His fingers gently rubbed the seams on Randy's red shirt without him even knowing about it.

Howard didn't dare move his eyes off of his face for fear that his eyes fluttering would make a sound. He had never felt so absent. He was standing right in front of his best friend, but yet he wasn't there. Curling his gaze around the oval that was Randy's eyes, he realized that they were open. Yelping, he fell backwards, almost instantly releasing his grip.

Looking up, he stared at his friend again, except this time, he stared back. He had a smug look on his face as Howard rubbed his head. The palm of his right hand was planted on his cheek, causing his closed smile to curve into a smirk. His elbow was holding his head up as he looked at his grounded friend.

"Were you staring at me?"


	5. 5

**Excuse my laziness.**

"Are you SURE you're not tired?" Howard raised his eyebrow. Randy laughed and yawned to prove his point. "Not at all."

Howard didn't say anything for a few seconds. He tried to make eye contact with Randy, but Randy's eyes were constantly slipping closed. Howard stared out the windows of the school bus as the teachers were taking role to make sure they didn't forget anyone. They had stopped playing Grave Punchers early last night so they could both get to bed and get a reasonable amount of sleep before the 9th grade Leadership field trip the next morning. After Randy had smiled to Howard and waved goodbye, Howard went to sleep, as planned. Randy, on the other hand, faced an odd monster attack. Meeting up at the park the whole grade was supposed to meet at, Howard could tell Randy had gotten little to know sleep.

It had started when he tripped getting out of his mom's car. She had asked if he was okay, and he threw it off as him just being clumsy. The day ended with the last teamwork activity of having to get across an area of grass without anyone in the whole group touching the floor, with only 3 boards of wood, rope, and several concrete blocks previously laid out.

That activity was the worst, closely followed by the one where the whole group had to get everyone through a 9-holed net, without touching the net. During that one, when it was Randy's turn to go through, he was dubbed the lightest. The group left on the starting side picked him up of the ground to put him through the top middle hole. Once he was on the other side, even though the small group that had already passed through was mostly putting him down on his feet, he collapsed.

They had called several teachers over and one of the school nurses that had accompanied them. After thoroughly checking him out, they determined that his legs had just given up on him and made him sit down until he felt better, which happened to be when the next activity started.

The scariest part of the day, no one even noticed. You'd be surprised what people don't notice. They were on the last challenge, and almost done with it too. The whole day, none of the groups passed this challenge before time ran out, but Randy and Howard's group only had one more concrete block to go before reaching the finish line. Randy and Howard were at the back, believing the job to be easiest. It wasn't.

Being at the back meant that they had to get the board in the back tied to the rope, and to drawbridge it up and pass it to the front. Unfortunately, Randy had to do the tying part because Howard had gotten on the board first, and they couldn't switch spots without getting off the board and losing. Randy had walked onto the empty board in the back to tie the rope as everyone shifted to the front to allow room for him to get on their boards. Howard could see his hands shaking as he tried to tie the rope. The whole team was kindly yelling at him that he had this, but Howard wanted to scream at them. He didn't.

Once Randy made his way back to the full board, he and Howard pulled the board up with the rope. Putting it above their heads, the whole group moved the board towards the front. As soon as Randy released the board, Howard saw his face go white. Letting go of the board, Howard ignored everyone else grabbing it and excitedly getting ready to put it down for everyone to cross over.

Howard knew before it happened that Randy was going to fall over. Putting a hand on Randy's back, he could feel how sharp his breaths were. Seeing Randy roll his eyes back into his head, Howard took his other hand and put it on Randy's chest to keep him balanced on the board. Howard could feel the dead weight in his hands and had to shift his arms to slide under Randy's armpit to keep him standing. He held him there for almost a minute, frozen. It didn't occur to him to ask for help.

Once he felt movement, Howard lightly pushed Randy from off the backs of his heels onto his whole foot. Randy lifted a hand to his face, and scrunched his eyes while groaning. Once he opened his eyes, he couldn't focus on Howard and started to look around. "Hey... the group's moving." Howard slowly turned around to see that the group was moving, and no one had even noticed Randy pass out. Turning back around to face Randy, he noticed his hand was still on Randy's chest, unconsciously trying to keep him upright. He lowered his hand, and started to slide his feet to the right. Randy followed at a similar pace, which was good, but Howard kept glancing up at him in worry.

Howard and Randy were the only two left on the board, and one of the other group members leaned his hand towards them to be able to get them off the board and across the finish line. Everyone behind him was already cheering for their team. Howard stepped off the board and onto the grass. Turning, he saw Randy still a foot or two back on the board. His left foot was in the front and his whole body was facing directly towards the small end of the board, which was not a good way to balance.

He looked very confused as to why the kid was reaching a hand out to him, but the kid didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Howard took a step forward and reached his hand out toward Randy along with the kid. Randy slowly blinked, walked until he reached them, and then grabbed Howard's hand. Howard pulled Randy off the board, and the kid walked away to go celebrate with the rest of the group. Randy instantly wobbled, and Howard steadied him. Saying nothing, Howard gently lead Randy to the rest of the group.

Now currently on the bus, Randy was laying his head on the back of the seat in front of him. Howard had given up trying to get him to admit that he was tired. Once the school bus started to move, Randy leaned back in the seat. His face was still pale. Howard nervously watched him slump down in the seat and start to relax.

His heroine purple hair hung loosely in front of his closing eyelids. His chest rose and fell slowly as he was succumbing to sleep. Howard did nothing to keep him awake. He could handle a few minutes of quiet on the ride back to school.

**This was a very improvised chapter based on an field trip of mine a few years ago. P.s. I write what I think would be really cute (something I would love to see in the show...)**


	6. 1 Time He Couldn't

Howard knew that they were in a bad situation as soon as his best friend ran off to be the hero the town knew him as. 'Don't mess this up, dude.'

The robot was big. Like, way bigger than the school, which it had just completely destroyed. The horn on top of it's head looked particularly sharp and it's fins looked like it could crush a small house. Maybe this thing was a rhino, or maybe it was a shark, Howard didn't know, but that didn't mean it was better one way or the other.

The Ninja sailed over the mountainous beast and slid down it's back, creating a large trail where his sword pierced the metal body. Howard could hear the Ninja laugh with misleading victory. Him, being at the backside of the robot, couldn't see it split apart into two sh-inos. When he did realize, he played it off as no big deal. He tried to make it seem as though it was half the trouble even though it was actually twice.

Howard cupped his hands and called up to the top of one of the robots. "Ninja this isn't a time for goofing off!"

He could barely see the Ninja peek over the edge like, 'What's up with him?'

The Ninja manages to cut both heads off of the robots and gracefully lands on the ground. The crowd begins to cheer for the Ninja and he takes the applause with fake bashfulness.

"Uhm, Ninja..." He looks over, and sees Howard pointing behind him. The headless bodies grew back their heads and the bodiless heads grew back their bodies.

The Ninja's eyes widened. "Whoa boy..." One of their claws came down to where the Ninja was standing and would've pierced through him had he not moved out of the way. He whipped out four of his boom balls and consolidated them all on one of the robots. It broke into a few pieces and then each piece just grew back the parts it was missing.

As they all jumped onto the Ninja, he did a backwards leap to avoid the attack. He landed near Howard. "Help I don't know what to do! Every time I destroy one of the robots it multiplies and you would think that because they are smaller that they are easier but they are so much harder to defeat and that one in the middle with the different color eyes is the absolute hardest to get to because of all the smaller ones attacking me and-"

"Ninja!" Howard yelled and slapped the half-covered face. "Focus."

He nodded. "Right, right. You're right. So, how do we defeat this... hydra, robot, thing?"

Howard shrugged. He actually felt fear. This was the first Ninja fight in which he had bad feelings. Something felt... wrong. He wasn't sure if it was this robot, because the Ninja had defeated things just as difficult. Maybe it was this day that was putting him off. Everything seemed so wrong.

"Howard!" He snapped his head up to see wide blue eyes staring at him desperately for his help. His voice just cracked. Maybe Randy felt it too...

A roar from one of the first two robots signaled that it was heading straight for them. The Ninja quickly grabbed Howard's arm and using his scarf, guided them to safety. Looking at the Ninja now, he knew that he didn't feel it.

"Howard... I have an idea..." the Ninja didn't look at him. He kept his eyes on all of the robots.

Howard scrunched his eyes together. "That doesn't sound very confident. It's a dumb idea isn't it?"

"Probably."

"But that's not going to stop you from doing it."

"Nope."

"What is it?"

The Ninja didn't answer. "Ninja?"

Still nothing. "Randy."

He turned towards Howard and sighed when he saw his friend's face. "Alright... you've seen Hercules?"

"Yeah..?"

"Well," The Ninja turned back to the squad of robots still wreaking havoc. "In the movie, Hercules went in the mouth of the Hydra and took it down from the inside. Maybe I could do the same."

"Okay," Howard seemed to consider it. "That was a dumb idea."

"No, no, it'll work," The Ninja gave him a quick look of confidence. "I'll go inside the big one in the back. It seems to be the leader because it's the only one with green eyes while the rest have red."

He looked ready to jump back into battle but Howard grabbed his arm. "That is a horrible, dumb, stupid idea. Things never work in real life like they do in the movies. We know. We've broken a bone or two trying to fly like Superman."

"It'll work." Randy gave him a smile, even though he knew his friend wouldn't see it under his mask. He was scared. More scared than he allowed himself to let on. He took it upon himself to give Howard confidence because he believed that it was his duty as a Ninja and as a best friend.

Making his way slowly through the robots, he eventually got close to the alpha hydra. Giving himself a boost off of a small bot that he had just broke down, he propelled himself upwards towards his target. Doing a flip or two in the air accidentally, he pulled his sword close to himself and dove straight into the gaping mouth as it prepared to roar at it's attacker.

Howard had to hold back a yell when he lost sight of his best friend inside the throat of a giant robot. He had to keep from running into battle. 'Randy will come back.'

After 5 seconds, Howard realized that he was breathing really heavily. After 10, he noticed all the other robots had stopped destroying and watched their leader. After 20, he saw a red spot forming in the front of the green-eyed robot. After 30, the robot realized that he was being burned and started to tear at its own guts, pulling apart the metal of his own body. After 45, the red spot had grown to cover most of the inner skeleton of the robot. After 50, Howard vaguely heard someone yell at all the bystanders to duck. After a minute, the robot exploded.

No. No... 'No.' "No... No! NO!" Howard ran into the smoke of the aftermath of the explosion. He refused to believe it. Where was Cunningham?!

Climbing his way over broken shells of the explosion domino effect, he searched for his lost friend. "Cunningham I swear you better be..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Better be what? Okay? Alive?

As most of the dust started to settle, people were starting to make their way through the metal scraps, also looking for the Ninja.

He just had to turn around. It felt as if he was in that part of the movie that is in slow motion with the sound fogged up and echo-y. Laying haphazardly on grass about ten feet away was a broken form. He held back a gasp and ran towards it.

Finally approaching it, he broke down and fell to his knees next to him. He didn't cry; couldn't make sense out of this. Didn't Randy say it would work?

The suit that once covered his body was torn to shreds and charred. Bruises covered most of the tan body and burns littered what wasn't bloody. The mask was still mostly in tact on his face. His eyes were closed. Howard very slowly slid his finger under the mask and slid it off the face of his best friend.

This was all wrong. Why was he face so peaceful? He looked like he got in a fight with a chainsaw and was then lit on fire, how on Earth could he look peaceful..? Minus his chin down, he looked as though he was sleeping; but Howard knew better.

Howard couldn't understand what happened. None of this made sense even though he saw it coming. This whole thing felt wrong and he was wrong to let the Ninja go. He was wrong to let Randy go.

He slowly slid down to lay next to Randy. He chest did not rise and fall like it usually did. His tyrian hair did not look normal covered in soot. This was all wrong...

"R-andy..." His voice cracked uncontrollably. He said his name over and over again but he did not get an answer. His sobs came out so choked he couldn't even tell if he was still pronouncing his words correctly.

He quickly sucked in a sob to say one more thing. "You said it would work."

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So, as you can tell, I've had a hard time trying to think of the 1 time that Howard couldn't watch Randy sleep. I've put a lot of thought into this... Should he be kidnapped? No, they're not together most of the time Randy sleeps, it has to be more meaningful. Maybe Randy's in a coma and the doctor's won't let Howard see him... Nah, lame. You can't watch someone sleep if they've burned to ashes... nah. Oooooooohhhhhh how about if I kill him. Howard can't watch Randy sleep if Randy's dead, hahahahahahaha! But then I thought, nah. This was very difficult for me to decide on... I had no one to consult, and only a fried brain to think for me. The more annoyed I got, the more I decided on killing Randy. So, I did. Thoughts?**

**Just a quick throw-in, does anyone else love reading fanfics about Ninja fights and see if the author calls Randy "Randy" or "the Ninja". I find it interesting. And especially if the author switches back and forth... Nuff said. **

**Oh, and this story is done. Completed. Finished. No longer going on. This was the last chapter. No more chapters. No sequels. No prequels. No in-the-mid-quels. Capisce?**

**Love ya'll! Sorry if this chapter made you hate me, I'll take it!**


End file.
